


Head over Heels

by B_does_the_write_thing



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: 24 Hour Fic, Blow Job Fic, F/M, Office Sex, One Shot, PWP, The Great Rumbelle Blow Off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-31
Updated: 2016-03-31
Packaged: 2018-05-30 08:31:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6416404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/B_does_the_write_thing/pseuds/B_does_the_write_thing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During tax season, overtime is inevitable but Belle doesn't mind. Especially not when it gives her an excuse to get closer to her employer.</p><p>-Nominated for Best Great Rumbelle Blow Off Story in the 2017 T.E.A.'s-</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head over Heels

**Author's Note:**

> Ladybookwormwithteeth opened up a prompt she had received to the fandom at wide, and boy did we run with it.

Like every other accounting office in America, the employees of Gold & Son LLC were now stuck working Saturdays as tax day loomed ever closer. Outside, the storms of early spring rattled the windows of the small office in downtown Storybrooke, casting a gloom over the fourteen cubicles. With the fluorescent lighting and blue white glow of the computer screens, everyone looked tired and dulled in the quiet time after lunch.

Belle didn’t mind, she personally had no other plans beside curling up with a good book in this weather. Besides, home didn’t have Nick Gold walking around in his Saturday casual, a white button up over jeans. Belle tried to focus on the spreadsheet in front of her, but her brain was stuck on her quickly growing out of hand crush on her employer.

A quick glance around the office showed the boss’s door was still closed, the man himself visible through the glass windows. He was still in his meeting with the IT manager, David Nolan. She checked the clock again.

If Mr. Gold was in a meeting, it meant he probably was forsaking his afternoon coffee which meant she didn’t feel particularly motivated enough to get up and make the long walk to the kitchen to dispose of her leftovers like she had planned. Belle nudged what remained of her lunch towards her trashcan.

“Oh no, you don’t!”

Belle sighed, twisting around in her chair to glance back at her cube mate. “Come on, Leroy,” she said. “We’re only here another hour at the most.”

“You’re the one who made the rule in the first place, sister,” he shot back, swiveling back to his screen. “No lunch in the trash cans.”

“A hamburger is not as bad as tuna casserole,” Belle protested, but she was already standing. Leroy made a satisfied noise and she fondly bumped her hip into his chair as she exited their shared space. Belle sighed in disappointed frustration, coloring slightly as Gold’ secretary, Ashley, glanced up at the noise.

“How’s it going?” she asked, standing as Belle neared her desk. Her hand went instinctively to her stomach, which at nine months was growing dangerously cumbersome.

Her traitorous eyes shot back to Gold through the glass partition. “Good,” Belle said, with a shrug. “Can’t complain about double overtime and free lunch.”

“You might not,” Ashley snorted. “I don’t have anything to do but order you all lunch and make sure the office supplies are all stocked.”

“Mr. Gold’s just trying to help,” Belle pointed out. “In his own way.”

“I know,” Ashley sighed. “We really need the overtime money and I appreciate him letting me work if I want to. It’s just...I feel so useless just sitting there. Everyone knows I’m can’t even reach the keyboard and forget filing, I can barely walk to the bathroom without getting winded.”

They made their way to the office kitchen area, empty and still smelling faintly of the greasy takeout Ashley had ordered in that afternoon. Belle disposed of her trash, and Ashley lowered herself in a chair.

Belle debated for a moment, before sinking into the chair opposite the secretary. Ashley grinned in relief. “Five minutes,” Belle warned with a smile. “I said I’d double check some of Leroy’s books before Monday.”

“Five minutes,” Ashley agreed eagerly. A thought occurred to the blonde and with a grin, she leaned inasmuch as her belly would allow. “Did you see what Jefferson was wearing this morning?”

The senior marketing manager, responsible for finding clients and keeping them, had a penchant for colors, patterns, and whimsical novelties. While never directly breaking the strict dress code of Gold & Son, he flirted with disaster on a weekly basis.

“A top hat,” Belle remembered. “Purple suede. I wonder where he found it?”

“Oh, he made it.” Pulling up a chair beside them, David joined the conversation. “Boss just said to send everyone home for the day. How you doing, Ash?”

“Ready for the baby to be out,” Ashley groaned. “How did your wife do this twice?”

David shrugged. “What can I say? When two adults love each other-”

“Knock it off, Nolan,” Leroy grunted, making a beeline towards the fridge. “No one wants to hear about your depraved love life. Say, mother-to-be, we got any beer left?”

Belle looked around questioningly. She had started last summer, and as this was her first tax season with the team, she was still learning the odd rituals accountants formed to survive the long hours. Beers in the kitchen, while odd to her, seemed perfectly acceptable when one wasn’t on the clock.

“Bottom shelf on the right,” Ashley said, grinning widely. “Are we calling it a day then?”

“Seems so,” Leroy grumbled. “Half the clients are done, and the rest still haven’t turned their books in yet. All we’re doing is getting paid to sit around.” He plopped down beside Belle, four beers and one bottled water in his hands. With practiced ease, he slid one to David, Belle and the extra one to his left before passing Ashley the water.

“Thanks,” Ashley said as she eyed the extra beer longingly. “Who’s that for?”

Leroy jerked his head backwards, popping off the cap and taking a long drink. Belle twisted around to find Jefferson himself approaching, sans top hat.

“Hello, hello,” he crowed, settling gracefully at the now full table. “We haven’t done happy hour in ages.” He took the beer Leroy had set aside from him, clinked it with David and sighed happily. “Where’s our fearless leader?”

“Reviewing the new contracts,” David shared. “He’ll be here all night judging by the stack on his desk.”

“Again?” Belle asked. “He’s been here late every night this week.”

“That’s how it goes,” Jefferson said with a shrug. “It’s like this every tax season.”

“Oh, please,” Ashley snorted. “He’s always like that, not just during tax season.”

“Doesn’t he have a girlfriend?” Belle asked nonchalantly. She colored as every person at the table looked at each other. “What?” she demanded, flicking at the beer label.

All three men disappeared behind their beers, leaving Ashley shaking her head. “Belle, honey,” she said,” we all know you have a thing for Mr. Gold.”

A very inhuman squeaking noise emanated from Belle’s mouth. She quickly took a large gulp of the beer, but by the time she resurfaced, the whole table had those same knowing smiles plastered on their faces.

With a groan, Belle covered her face with her hands. “That obvious?” she asked, voice muffled.

“I think it’s cute,” Jefferson declared, patting her on the back. It was a bit awkward as he had to lean around Leroy to do so.

Belle’s cubemate snorted. “You could do better than him,” he said gruffly. “Works all day, hardly says a word to his employees, hell, I’ve never even seen him smile.”

“I’ve seen him smile,” Belle said quietly, “and he’s not rude, he’s just shy.”

“Belle’s got a point,” David agreed. He craned his neck towards Gold’s office, and satisfied the door was closed, he leaned in to whisper. “He went through a really bad divorce when he was younger.”

Belle’s mouth fell open a bit. She had known he had a son, but she had only ever seen a photograph of a chubby cheek baby, the only photograph in Gold’s office. She wonder what kind of woman Gold would have married, and found herself envisioning an attractive brunette, all curves and seductive smiles.

“Milah,” Jefferson snorted. “God what a piece of work.”

“You knew her?” David said in surprise. “What was she like?”

Belle leaned in too. In for a penny, in for a pound.

“Harpy,” Jefferson said with a shudder. “Teen sweethearts. She got pregnant in high school, he had to drop out and enlist to take care of them. Money’s better if you’re married,” he said in way of explanation. “Well, by the time he came back from active duty, he had a limp and she had a new boyfriend.”

“Sounds like a real piece of work,” Leroy grunted, “but it’s none of our business.”

Belle leaned back, vaguely disappointed. “Yea, Leroy’s right,” she muttered, as she began to peel off the beer label from the perspiring bottle.

Jefferson appeared to disagree. “I don’t know about you all,” he said, gesturing pointedly with the now close to empty beer bottle. “But I think it’s too bad, a man like that wasting away.”

“He’s not wasting away,” David argued, standing and collecting another round. As he deposited her’s before her, Belle finished her first one with a large swig. Murmuring her thanks, she twisted the cap off this one, and took a sip. David sat back down, leaning back in his chair. “He’s dated.”

“Uh, he’s dated. Singular,” Ashley added. “Cora.”

“The Mayor’s ex-wife?”

Belle elbowed Leroy, tossing a worried look over her shoulder. He had practically shouted it. Leroy held his hand up in wordless surrender, allowing Ashley to continue.

“That’s the one. God, she used to call in during work hours and insist on talking to him even though he had told me under no circumstances was I to send personal calls through unless it was Neal.”

“Not like Neal has ever picked up the phone,” Jefferson murmured. Belle frowned, setting her bottle back down.

“Poor Mr. Gold,” Belle murmured, tracing the condensation on her glass.

“Poor Mr. Gold is right,” Ashley snorted. “Do you know he’s never had a blow job?”

The three men at the table all made the same pained face, but Belle, blushing scarlet, blurted out the first thought in her head. “Is that bad?”

“Is that bad?” David asked, turning to her with a horrified look. “Good god, Belle, the man is almost fifty years old!”

“How do you know that?” Leroy demanded. “There’s no way that’s true.”

“I swear,” Ashley promised, crossing her heart. “I overheard Cora mocking him about it over the phone. He got all quiet and she was laughing her head off. It was horrible.”

“Bullshit,” David decided. Leroy nodded along with him.

“Actually…” Everyone turned to Jefferson, who now happy to once again be center of attention, shot them all a cheshire cat grin. “It’s absolutely true.”

“I don’t believe it,” David said, swiping his beer off the table. “He was married.”

“To a woman who thought you couldn’t get pregnant if you showered afterwards,” Jefferson replied. “And we all know Cora from reputation, do you think a woman would like that would get on her knees without a diamond bracelet being involved?”

“Jesus,” Leroy grunted. “I’ll never be able to look at him the same way again.”

“Don’t be like that,” Belle said hotly. “It’s not his fault!”

“No one’s saying it is, Belle,” Ashley said soothingly. “It’s just… sad.”

All the men nodded in agreement, lifting their beers in a gesture of camaraderie. “Yea,” Belle murmured, looking back down at her beer. “I guess it is.”

As the topic mercifully switched to March Madness, Belle grew increasingly relieved that she had not shared the fact that she, while by no means a virgin, had never given a blow job either.

\--

As the month of March dragged on, the Saturday afternoon revelation refused to leave Belle’s mind. Ashley’s water broke later that same week, and the three men never brought it up again, but she saw them all shoot Gold the occasional pitying look.

“Ms. French?”

Startled, Belle nearly dropped the file she had been photocopying. “Mr. Gold!” she exclaimed.

He looked as taken aback as she had been at this odd half shout of greeting. He glanced over towards Ashley’s desk. “Jefferson pointed out that you’ve taken over Ms. Boyd’s duties while she’s on maternity leave. That was thoughtful of you but unnecessary.”

“I don’t mind,” Belle said quickly, tucking her hair back behind her ears. In fact, she rather enjoyed having an excuse to stay a few hours late each night. The copier’s clock currently read 6:45 and she still had four full files to copy but Gold didn’t seem in the process of leaving at the moment. “Really,” she added, noticing his doubtful look.

“I can’t offer overtime on weekdays,” he said, looking concerned immediately afterwards.

Belle smiled and shook her head. “I just want to help.”

Gold nodded, glancing at his wrist watch. “I can offer dinner though,” he said after a beat. “I usually order from Granny’s but-”

“Granny’s is perfect,” Belle enthused with a smile.

“Hamburger or lasagna?”

“Hamburger,” Belle said, internally thrilled that he had somehow noted her two favorite.

He nodded before shuffling away, but he left his door open. Belle turned back to her copying, trying and failing to mask her smile.

\--

Things continued in this trend for the whole month. Belle stayed late, Gold ordered them dinner and they shared a quick meal in his office. Quick at first at least. By the end of March, they barely got any work done once dinner arrived.

Instead, they talked about their favorite books, movies and places to eat around town. Gold started ordering from different places, and they shared their meals, discussing different ethnic foods which led into talks of traveling the world.

“I had no idea,” Gold murmured, smiling at her from behind his desk. Belle had just told him her dream vacation, a world tour, complete with a trip to Antarctica to see the penguins.

“What’s that supposed to mean?” Belle laughed, kicking at him gently under the table.

“Nothing!” he said quickly, moving his legs to catch her own between his. “I just meant-”

He froze. Belle glanced down at the solid wood desk, the feeling of his slacks pressing against the bare skin of her leg heightened by the fact she couldn’t see it. Her pulse quickened without warning but she remained perfectly still, too afraid of what would happen next.

“Belle,” he managed, reaching up to pull at his tie. “I-”

“Don’t,” she breathed with an attempt at a smile. “I don’t mind.”

“Oh.”

He nodded, returning to his thai food, but he left her leg between his.

“Tell me something you’ve never told anyone before,” he said quietly, poking at his noodles.With her mind under the desk, it was no huge surprise what popped into her brain.

“I’ve never given a guy a blow job,” Belle said before she could regret it. She felt his leg muscles tighten around her ankle but the only outward sign he had heard her was a small nod.

“That’s not unusual,” he said, glancing up at her shyly. “Many women don’t enjoy it. My ex wife actually had a jaw condition...she couldn’t.”

“I didn’t say I didn’t want to,” Belle said. Before he could respond, she continued. “Your turn,” she said breathlessly. She moved her foot just an inch upward, reveling in the way heat of him. She didn’t dare push it further, her heart was beating loud enough for him to hear.

“I’ve...I’ve never received oral sex,” he confessed. He looked at her sharply, daring her to judge him. It broke her heart. “I just didn’t want you to feel odd about it,” he added hastily.

“I don’t,” Belle said. “I shared it with you because I wanted you to know.”

“Oh,” he said quietly. A small smile lingered on his lips the rest of the night.

Belle didn’t remember much of what the food actually tasted like, but she decided on the drive home, thai was her new favorite.

\--

“Ruby, have you ever given a guy a blow job before?”

The resulting crashing of dishes drowned out whatever expletive Ruby used in response.

“Ruby!”

“Sorry, Granny!” Ruby called out, bending down to sweep up the broken crockery from the floor. “Goddamn, Belle,” she huffed. “Are you serious?”

Belle bent down to help her friend clean up, plucking up a small teacup. “It’s chipped,” she said helpfully. “Toss it?”

“It’s just a cup,” Ruby sighed. “Just put it over there. Hardly anyone orders tea anyway.”

They tidied up quickly, and Belle joined in washing dishes. Granny’s closed early on Sunday nights, and it had become a tradition of sorts for Belle to join the two women close up. There was usually a piece of pie in it for her, and she enjoyed the company.

“Okay,” Ruby said, once they had finished and returned to the restaurant. She pushed a plate of pie towards Belle, leaning over the counter. “What’s this about blow jobs?” Belle raised her eyebrows, shooting a look behind her to see if anyone was still lingering at the bar. “Granny’s gone to bed by now,” Ruby laughed. “Come on, spill!”

“So, you have?”

“Course I have, Belle!” Ruby said. “I’m not an animal.”

“Ruby,” Belle groaned, pressing her cheek against her fist. “Don’t make this any worse than it already is!”

“You’ve never given a guy a blow job before?” Ruby asked in disbelief. “What about that one boyfriend you had in college?”

“We never did that,” Belle shrugged. “I told you, sex was boring.”

“And I told you weren’t doing it right, but Jesus, I had no idea. What kind of guy doesn’t want a BJ?”

“I thought it might be kind of gross?” Belle said with a shrug.

Ruby was like a dog with a bone. “Did he ever go down on you?”

Belle nodded. “Once, I mean it was kind of boring really...I ended up just counting the tiles in the ceiling.”

“Jiminy Cricket,” Ruby whistled. “How did you guys date for a whole year?”

“I didn’t know any better!”

“Obviously.”

Ruby had to move quickly to dodge the whipped cream Belle flicked at her. “Okay, so what has spurned this interest in blow jobs anyway?”

“My boss,” Belle said, coloring slightly.

“The one you’ve been eating dinner with every night this month?”

Belle nodded guiltily. Ruby had been well are of her small crush since the interview and since Ruby often helped deliver take out, she had met the man himself a few times now.

“Well that explains everything,” Ruby smacked the countertop. “He’s not awkward, he’s sexually repressed!”

“He’s not awkward,” Belle said defensively. “He just never knows what to say to people so he doesn’t say much at all.”

“Uh huh,” Ruby murmured with a wicked grin. “Well, I have news for you, Belle. You guys are dating.”

Belle laughed, ready to dismiss this when she suddenly grew still.

They hadn’t exchanged numbers, because there was no need. She saw him first thing in the morning as it was, knew how he liked his eggs, knew what mood he was in by what tie he was wearing and he was the last person she saw at night now too. Sundays had grown to be odd lazy days of her looking forward to Mondays, and she hadn’t even realized it.

“He pays for all your dinners, right?”

“Work does,” Belle corrected.

“Nope.” Ruby moved to the cash register, pulling out a bag of receipts. “This,” she said, plucking one from the band marked with the previous day’s date. “This is the work card. He buys lunch on Saturdays with this.”

She put this one down in front of Belle for a second, letting her see the word American Express before flipping through another band. “This one is from Friday night, you guys ordered lasagna.” She placed this one down, thumb hiding the card number but the word VISA clearly legible. “His personal card.”

“Oh, god,” Belle breathed. “He likes me.”

“I’d say so,” Ruby said, zipping the bag back up and returning it to the cash register. “He’s been stealth dating you. A month of dates, and you still haven’t even kissed!”

Belle speared the last bit of pie with her fork, popping into her mouth with a smile. “Not yet.”

Despite Ruby’s laughter and gentle teasing, Belle could only think of getting home. She had research to do.

\--

“Is everything okay with Belle?” Leroy turned to find David behind him at the coffee machine. “She’s been jumpy all morning.”

“Oh,” Leroy grunted. He wasn’t typically pleasant until he had his fourth cup of coffee and this was only his third. “She’s going to make her move tonight.”

“Really?”

Leroy nodded. “She keeps whispering encouraging words to herself under her breath.” He twitched his lips into a grimace of a grin. “Doesn’t even know she’s doing it. Zimmer caught her rehearsing her big speech in the copy room.”

David whistled. “Well, I’m out of the running,” he said. “I had them avoiding the situation until at least Christmas.”

“I had his birthday,” Leroy said, nodding. “She’d make a big gesture, and he’d figure it out then.”

“Both so, so, wrong,” Jefferson said passing by to snag a banana from the breakfast area.

“When did you have?” David asked, pulling up the google drive office document. Everyone had bought in, including Ruby down at the diner and her grandmother. Hell, even some of the clients had asked to place bets, the mania of March Madness still bleeding over as April began to dawn.

“Next week,” Jefferson said confidently. “It’s spring and love is in the air.”

As he left, Leroy snorted. “Yea, that and he’s been the one making sure they don’t hire a temp to fill Ashley’s position during her maternity break.”

\--

By five, the office was a ghost town.

Coming out of the bathroom, Belle stumbled to a halt, glancing in confusion at the still spinning chairs. She made her way to Gold’s office, knocking on the ajar door.

“Come in.”

“Hey,” Belle said, pushing the door open but lingering in the doorway. “Did you send everyone home?”

Gold frowned. “No, but it’s five,” he smiled. “Quitting time.”

Belle nodded, but gestured towards the empty room outside. “Guess you’re right.”

She came inside, sitting down in what was now her chair. “What’s for dinner tonight?” he asked, turning away from his computer to smile at her. “I can order in chinese?”

“How about something new?”

Gold nodded. “Sure, we talked about Ethiopian, right?”

“Nick.”

It was the first time she had ever used his first name. His eyes nearly doubled in size. He glanced up at her from his phone, mouth agape. She forced herself to smile, leaning over and placing her hand over his. “Hey,” she said gently, licking her lips. “Is this okay?”

He nodded jerkily.

“Okay,” she said, letting her smile grow. “Can I kiss you, Nick?”

“Please,” he murmured. “Please god, yes.”

Belle giggled, but Nick seemed to have other ideas. He stood abruptly, breaking their tentative hand contact to come striding around the desk. Belle twisted around to greet him, and by the time his lips collided against hers, she was already sitting on his desk.

“Jesus,” he groaned, pulling away to press small kisses to her jawline. “Every night I’ve thought about doing this-”

“Me too,” Belle admitted, fisting handfuls of his hair and dragging him back to her lips. He went willingly, his hands grasping her hips tightly, almost painfully. She enjoyed it though, she felt anchored there, chin tilted up and being thoroughly kissed for the first time in her life.  
“Belle,” he groaned as she cupped his face in her hands. “Belle, let me take you to dinner.”

“Later,” Belle rasped, standing so she was flush against him. He was only a bit taller than she was in her heels, and she thanked her lucky stars she had worn platforms today. He obligingly wrapped his arms around her, his palms cupping her ass as if they had done this a million times.

The feeling of his stubble scratching against her cheek was a pleasant distraction from the overwhelming feeling of lightheadedness from his kisses. His right hand move up to push her hair out of her face, and they broke apart just long enough to catch their breaths.

“I want to do this right,” he told her, panting slightly. “Christ, I know you work for me and we’ll deal with that, but god, just please say yes to dinner.”

Belle giggled, wrapping her arms around his neck. “I did,” she mumbled, pressing small chaste kisses to his shining face. “Just not right now.”

“Tomorrow?” he asked, pulling back slightly. “Italian?”

“Nick,” Belle laughed, pulling him back to her by the neat little suspenders he had under his suit jacket. “Later.”

“Oh,” he said, and his eyes went dark as her context became clear to him. “Oh.”

“Do you want to go...somewhere?” she asked, growing slightly unsure of herself for no apparent reason. The way he was staring down at her left her no room to question his desire, but the sun was still shining through his curtains and anyone could come back into the office to collect forgotten items.

“No,” he decided, stepping back to take her mouth again. Belle sighed, leaning into the kiss, and enjoying the feel of his tongue tracing the seam of her mouth. She opened her lips enough to let him taste her, clacking their teeth together slightly. Instead of awkward or embarrassing, it seemed to fuel them, Belle’s hips tilting upwards to meet his.

With a hiss, he jumped backwards. Without a word, he strode out of the office towards the main door. Within two moves, he had locked the door, turned off the lights and turned to head back to her. Belle sat down hard on his desk, trying to catch her breath. This was happening. This was actually happening.

“Now,” he said, closing his office door. “Where were we?”

If she hadn’t known him, she would have mistaken that for confidence. Instead, she saw the questioning tilt of his brow, his shaking hands and the rather impressive bulge in his trembling pants.

“Figuring it out,” she said, reaching her hand out towards him. “Come here.”

He did, letting her pull him to her gently. She stroked his hair out of his face, smiling up at him. “It’s just me.”

“That’s it,” he said huskily. “It’s you. I’ve been dreaming about this since the day you walked in here. You’re half my age and beautiful and-”

“And I know what I want,” Belle finished for him. “I want this.”

“Okay,” he nodded, fingers tracing the inside of her wrists. “It’s been a while.”

“Me too,” she confessed. “But we can’t actually uh...do that right now.”

Nick looked confused. “Sorry,” he said, before coughing and trying again. “I thought…”

“I, um,” Belle repeated, biting her lip. “I started yesterday.”

“Oh,” Nick said. Then, again, “oh!”

Belle laughed.

“I don’t mind,” he said carefully. “I mean, I’ve never done that but…”

“Me either,” Belle said, pulling him close so she could put her chin on his belly to stare up at him. “I would like to try one day but maybe...maybe not the first time.”

Nick nodded, fingers coming up to stroke the contours of her face. He leaned down to kiss her again, and Belle hummed happily but only gave him a quick peck. Without another word, she reached out for his belt buckle, pushing past his suit jacket to find it gleaming at her.

“Hmm,” she murmured, nibbling her lower lip as she freed the buckle. She could already feel the warmth of him, and bent on her task,she didn’t realize he was saying her name, trying to get her attention until his hands fumbled for hers, stilling them.

“Belle!”

“What?” she breathed, tugging her hand free to push her hair out of her face. “What’s wrong?”

“What are you doing?”

Belle squeezed her eyes close, a sheepish smile surfacing. “Uh, what does it look like I’m doing?”

“You don’t have to.” He pulled away from her, backing up until he could sit down in her chair. He looked upset. “You don’t have to do that.”

Belle hopped off the desk, sitting in the chair beside him. His eyes had gone cold and flinty, and she felt a growing humiliation all her own. “I’m sorry,” she mumbled, reaching out to take his hand in hers. He allowed it, but he did not squeeze her fingers in return. “I thought...I wanted to give you something.”

“I don’t need pity, Belle,” Nick grunted, and he pulled his hand away.

Growing annoyed, Belle wrenched it back, pressing a small chaste kiss to his wrist. When she looked back up at him, she was relieved to find she had his attention again. “It’s not pity,” she told him. “I want to...God, you have no idea how badly I want to. I went home last night, and did research. Hours. Hours and hours of how to give the perfect blow job.”

Nick’s eyebrow rose. “You what?”

Belle winced. “I did research….on how to properly perform fellatio.”

Nick laughed, and as on edge as she was at the moment, the warm sound of it relaxed her slightly. “Stop it,” she protested with a smile, moving to stand. “You’re making me feel like an idiot!”

He snagged her wrist, pulling her back down so she sat neatly on his lap. She laughed, taken aback at this sudden mood change. “Is this too fast?” she murmured, peering down at him. “I’ve been dying to kiss you since I met you and now I just...want more.”

He shook his head in disbelief. “I’m scared,” he admitted. “I’m terrified this is some bet, or you just feel sorry for me, or this is all another dream-”

“Another?”

Nick closed his eyes, letting his head sink backwards. “Good going, Gold,” he groaned. “Tell the beautiful woman more about your fantasies.”

“Yes,” Belle encouraged, shifting slightly. An answering hardness underneath her echoed her interest. “Tell me.”

“I have spent,” Nick said, eyes still closed tightly, “more nights thinking about what it would feel like...to have your lips wrapped around me…”

“Yea?” Belle whispered, dry swallowing.

Nick nodded. “Sometimes you’re on your knees in front of me, or we’re laying down, and your on your knees ass up in the air beside me.”

It was growing hot in here, Belle thought, squirming slightly against Nick’s chest.

“There was the one of you under my desk...God, I couldn’t even look at you the next day.”

Belle decided she had heard enough. Slithering down to the floor, she reached up and deftly pulled the belt free of the front loops. Nick sat upright, making it much easier for her to deftly undo the fastening of the slacks. The zipper went easily, leaving her with-

“Briefs?”

“Boxer briefs,” Nick corrected her, his voice cracking slightly. “They’re comfortable.”

With his mouth twisted in self deprecation, Belle found him utterly irresistible. She returned to his crotch, pulling the pant fly further open to reveal the slit in the boxers that would allow her access.

“Oh fuck,” Nick whimpered as her fingertips brushed something foreign. It was hot, nearly feverish and it pulsed against her touch. Nick’s chest was rapidly rising and falling, but Belle was too enamored with her discovery.

With his help, she managed to free him from the boxer briefs. He was beautiful, longer than she had expected but full. His head was nearly purple, and the ridges along his shaft looked almost painful. She hadn’t known what she was expecting, but she thought him perfect.

Belle tapped the tip of him, enjoying the way the muscles spasmed at the simple touch. A small amount of pre-cum appeared, and she artfully moved to take it in her palm, sliding her small hand down his shaft to grasp him at the bottom.

Nick gasped, jerking his hips upwards into her grip. Belle smiled at him, but he was too far gone to notice. His eyes were screwed shut, almost as if he was in pain and trying to hold back tears.

“Hey,” Belle whispered, moving forward without releasing him. “Hey, I’m right here. It’s me. It’s okay.”

He nodded, and after a moment, he opened his eyes. He smiled back at her, reaching out to touch her cheek. “Sorry,” he whispered. “This just feels...amazing.”

“Good,” Belle said with a wink. “That’s a good start. Lean back and relax.”

He followed her instructions, and when she was assured he was comfortable, she returned to her prize. With a few firm strokes, she had him hard again. He had his eyes closed, but there was a look of pleasure on his face, and Belle felt empowered.

Leaning down, she pressed her cheek against his thigh, breathing in the scent of him. His cock twitched as she exhaled, and she reveled in knowing the mere proximity of her was enough to excite him. She darted her tongue out, scooping it slightly to lap at the underside of his head, and a rush of air escaped his lungs at the contact.

“Jesus,” he gasped, as she repeated her newfound power. She traced her tongue down the underside of his shaft, noting every shiver of his body, every quake in his legs as she reached the bottom and swirling her tongue moved back up.

He tasted like leather and black coffee, she decided. Something musky and masculine, something dark and potent in the way he filled her senses. His cock was warm in her hand, pulsing and thick against the thin skin of her palm.

“I can feel your pulse,” he groaned as she angled her wrist to better taste the base of him.

“Me too,” Belle murmured, pressing a kiss to where his pulse point raced at the inseam of his crotch. She retreated, her hand following her tongue, stroking the wetness of her saliva into his skin. She could spend hours tracing every line of him like this, but she was dying to try the next bit.

Returning to her kneeled position, she spread his legs apart, pulling his pants down to his ankles with his help, and shimmied in closer. He placed his hand on the crown of her head, stroking her gently as he gazed down at her.

She kept eye contact, leaning down and finding his tip. Without looking, she pressed a gentle kiss to it, before opening her lips and letting him slide just a bit inside her wanton mouth. He groaned, but held himself still. Belle let him know she appreciated that but closing her lips around him, and tapping his trapped head with her tongue.

Another moan issued from his mouth, and the hand in her hair clenched. Encouraged, Belle moved her head down, letting him slide deeper. He seemed to thoroughly enjoy this, but Belle...Belle felt amazing.

The sensation of him filled her senses. The musky smell, the smooth softness and the warmth of his skin radiating off her own fevered skin made the whole thing wildly erotic and she leaned down, taking in more of him, wanting to feel the skin of his stomach against her lips.

As his cock filled her mouth, it tapped the back of her throat and the discomfort made her stop. She pulled back, gasping for air as his cock dropped with a wet noise back onto his thigh. Belle coughed, reaching to wipe her spit off her lips only to find Gold leaning forward, pressing a messy, enthusiastic kiss to her swollen mouth.

By the time he pulled away, they were both breathing hard. She had him in her hand again, and she stroked him, marveling at the ease she could handle him when he was wet from her mouth. “I like it,” she told him, panting.

“Me too,” he admitted. “A lot.”

Belle laughed, bending back down to take him back in her mouth. He guided her, sitting more upright in the chair and helping her come closer. At this new angle, his cock jutted straight up into the air, and Belle found she could control her movements much easier. She took his full length in her mouth, bobbing up and down, her wrist circling and pulling at him as it followed her mouth.

“I thought,” Nick gasped, “you never did this before!”

Belle pulled away, stroking softly as her free hand toyed with the balls spilling from his boxers. At this casual touch, he jerked upright, stroking himself in her grip. Belle repeated the gesture, and he growled as he thrust again. “Hand jobs i know,” she murmured, pleased with herself. “If i had known how much fun I was missing, I would have done this ages ago.”

He made some noise, whether it was agreement or not, Belle wasn’t quite sure. “Can you stand?” she whispered, laving at the mushroom tipped head. The precum was salty, and she took the swollen part of him in between her full lips, humming contentedly as the flavor of him hit her tongue. Rocking back on her heels, he sprang free from her with a pop and they both laughed as he stumbled to his feet.

He braced himself against the desk, and Belle thanked god for the thick carpet in the main office as she rose up on her knees. Eye to eye with his erection, Belle murmured her appreciation, craning her neck to the side so she could slide her open mouth open and down one side, before with no hands whatsoever, taking him fully.

His hands seized her head, and he muttered an apology as he quickly dropped them. “No,” Belle murmured, letting go of him long enough to replace his hands. “Guide me.”

Overly excited, the first few moments were difficult. He thrust into her mouth roughly and it was hard for her to catch her breath. Her eyes prickling, she put her hands on his thighs to steady herself and he quickly got the hint, slowing down. Belle took over the pace, using her left hand to steady him and her right to steady herself.

She shifted her angle, bobbing her head faster and faster, her wrist flicking and keeping her hand in constant rotation as it followed her movements. Nick groaned, and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him squeezing the desktop hard enough to leave indentations.

Growing confident, she cradled his balls in her right hand, bracing herself with the hand holding him steady. His fingers brushed her hair out of her face, tucking it behind her ear as she slowed down, rolling her tongue over the swollen head. She murmured her appreciation, using her legs to rock herself back and forth. Remembering one particular insightful passage, Belle hollowed her cheeks and sucked hard, and was promptly rewarded with a string of expletives, all fairly positive sounding, with her name featuring heavily.

She moved faster, twisting her wrist as she bobbed her head in quicker, shallower movements, her tongue laving him. It was harder to control her movements at this speed, and she tried to remember to be wary of her teeth but the way he was groaning, his knuckles white, Belle had never felt more desirable.

“Belle,” he rasped, and she glanced up at him. When their eyes locked, she curved her lips into a smile, slowing down to tease him. His eyes were nearly black, mouth open and panting as he stared down at her. The room was heavy with the scent of sweat and sex, and Belle was still fully dressed. She moved a hand up to his stomach, disappearing under his button up to trace the contours of his ribs. He shuddered, and she dropped her gaze to return to her exploration.

“I’m not...I’m not going to be able to hold out much longer.”

Belle released him, stroking him with her mouth pressing small kisses to where his boxer briefs had ridden up on his thighs. “Good,” she murmured, stroking harder. His hands came back to her head, guiding her without words. He wanted faster and rougher, and Belle obliged him.

His knees were shaking, and she glanced up to find his eyes clenched tight, head thrown back in ecstasy. He was beautiful, the sunlight gleaming off the strands of silver in his brown hair and Belle wanted nothing more in that moment than to see him shatter. Humming, she moved faster, twisting her tongue in circles around his tip and moving her hand to massage his balls. Within seconds, he was pulling at her hair, trying to pull away, but Belle resisted him, gripping him harder until he grunted and the hot spray of semen filled her mouth.

“Ugh,” Nick groaned, fingers tightening as she slowed to appreciate the taste of him. She kept her wrist moving slightly, milking him as she swallowed his orgasm. It wasn’t unpleasant, but as she let him go, she found her lips and chin sticky. She wiped them off with the back of her hand, feeling a bit self conscious now that it was all over.

As she climbed to her feet, Nick collapsed back onto the desk. Without opening his eyes, he pulled her to him, swallowing convulsively as she tucked her head onto his chest. His cock, spent, rested against his thigh, and Belle watched it as he caught his breath.

“That was amazing,” she told him, pressing a small kiss to the rapidly fluttering pulse point just above his shirt collar. His fingers tightened where they were resting on her hip, and he nodded.

“Come home with me,” he said, turning to find her lips with his.

Belle shied away with a laugh. “I’m all sticky,” she murmured.

“Good,” Nick said huskily, opening his eyes enough to find her. The kiss was gentle, sweet and he sighed as he tasted himself on her lips. “Come home with me,” he repeated, breaking away to look in her eyes. “We’ll order Italian and watch old movies.”

Belle nodded shyly. “That’s what all the boys say,” she whispered pressing another kiss to his lips.

Nick laughed. “Sweetheart,” he murmured, nuzzling the top of her head with his chin as he tucked her closer to him. “I’m afraid the first disappointment with me is that I’m by no means a young man. It takes a bit to get the blood going again.”

“Don’t worry about that,” Belle murmured. “I think I’ll be able to manage.”

Their combined laughter filled the office.

\--

“Leroy!”

Leroy looked up from his screen to find David leaning against the cubicle. “Hey, what’s up, brother? I thought you had an all day meeting with Gold.”

“Belle stopped by for lunch so our meeting got cut short. Hey, you’re coming tonight, right?” David asked, holding up the invitation.

Leroy nodded, gesturing to where his was buried under various notebooks. “Belle insisted.”

“Course she did,” Ashley said, turning around from her screen. After Belle had taken a job with the city to start a library, Ashley had returned from maternity leave to find she had been promoted to a junior accountant. Six months later with Leroy's guidance, she was one of the best in the entire office. “There's no way she would let you miss the rehearsal dinner. She still refers to you as her work husband.”

Leroy nodded gruffly, but a faint blush on his cheeks indicated his pleasure at this. “Well, her real husband to be better treat her right, that’s all I’m saying,” Leroy muttered.

Ashley and David caught each other’s eye and winked. “He worships the ground she walks on,” David reminded Leroy. “Did she tell you guys about the honeymoon?”

Leroy nodded. “Whole month traveling the world. He’s got it all planned, but it the itinerary is supposed to be a surprise.”

“They’re going to see the penguins in Antarctica,” Jefferson said, appearing on the other side of the cubicle wall. “Heard him buying the cruise ticket last week.”

Leroy snorted. "No way."

As the group descended into discussion of the whirlwind romantic honeymoon, the groom himself was sitting in his locked office, biting his lip and trying to focus on the emails in front of him.

Which was rather difficult as his fiancee was on her knees under his new desk, fulfilling one of their top five fantasies.

**Author's Note:**

> Heh, I wrote this sucker in twenty four hours so while not my strongest piece, I loved getting to be a part of the Great Rumbelle Blow Off. I hope you all got to enjoy everyone else's work as well, it's such a great fun lighthearted way of bringing the community together. 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed my contribution. See you guys next crazy train.


End file.
